Safety In The Climb
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Returning to Hogwarts after the Final fall of Voldemort. Pansy has to over come these battle she is fighting with herself, Will her freinds and Possible lovers be able to help her? Read to find out.
1. The Climb

**_

* * *

_**

Safety In The Climb

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Summary- Its been 4 months since the war and everyone that survived has returned to Hogwarts. Pansy is now having over come the battle she fighting with herself. With the help of Freinds and possible love will she be able to over come whatever is holding her back? I don't know read and find out.**

**WARNING- Abuse.**

Looking at the clock placed on her dresser, it time revealing it had only been 2 minutes and 25 seconds since she last looked at it. Pansy Parkinson groaned and rolled on in her bed.

The war had end and The-Boy-Who-Is-Still-Alive Harry Potter finally for, once and forever, finally defeated Lord Voldemort. Most Deatheaters were captured and taken into custody of the Ministry of Magic. During the war most of the Slytherins had made their decisions to stick up for themselves and to fight on the good side. The war ended with many loved ones dying. Pansy's parents Neil and Janice Parkinson both died at the hands of Pansy. Yes, Pansy Parkinson had killed her own parents, they had thrown a curse at her she reflected it, in the end killing her parents. That was over four months ago, and she still had horrible nightmares, listening to their screams and the unforgivable curse being thrown around like nobody cared.

Pansy sighed and rolled over once again, she looked at the clock again it had now been 7 minutes and 58 seconds.

Draco Malfoy had failed his task, to kill Dumbledore. And after the the final battle Dumbledore had convinced the Ministry of Magic to open Hogwarts back up and students were allowed to finished their 7th year as well. Returning to Hogwarts was weird for everybody knowing so many people died, the Slytherins were more private now, the Gryffindors were always whispering about stuff, the Ravenclaws tried to act like nothing had every happened, and the last the Hufflepuffs were just... well weird.

Once again looking at her clock, she let out a loud groan on 4 minutes had passed since she last checked. Pansy crawled out of her bed and put on her silk robe, before she slipped out of her dormitory and went downstairs to the Slytherin common room. She looked around the room nobody was in it, then again it was 2 o'clock in the morning. Pansy was over to the window seat and sat down on the black cushion, she wrapped her arms around her knees. Looking out the window it was completely dark outside except for the bright full moon outside. Felling calm in her life for the first time Pansy started to sing

....  
_**I can almost see it  
That dream I'm dreamin but  
There's a voice inside my head sayin  
You'll never reach it  
Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shakin but I  
I gotta keep on trying  
Gotta keep my head held high**___

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
It's always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about whats waitin on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facin  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down but  
No I'm not breakin  
I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most yeah  
Just gotta keep going

And I, I gotta be strong  
Just keep pushing on

Cause there always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
It's always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
ain't about how fast I get there  
ain't about whats waitin on the other side  
it's the climb, yeah

there's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes your gonna have to lose  
ain't about how fast I get there  
ain't about what waitin on the other side  
it's the climb yeah yeah

Keep on moving, keep climbing  
Keep the faith baby  
it's all about, it's all about  
The climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa

_**....**_

One single tear ran down her face once she finished the song. Pansy rested her head on her knees and just watched out the window. After a few minutes she heard someone sit in front of her on the bench, she raised her head to look into the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing up?" Pansy asked

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Same, couldn't sleep."

"You a good singer."

"Thanks." Pansy said blushing

"What time is it?" Pansy asked after couple minutes of silence

"Almost 3:30."

"Right. So how are you and Blaise doing?"After the war Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini admitted they were a couple, lets just say the school was shocked.

"Its okay I guess, it just feels like were missing something." Pansy started to stand up

"Draco when its the right moment you find whatever your missing. Believe me."

"Hey Pansy."

"Yeah."

"I like the blonde better."

"So did I. Night Draco."

"Night Pansy." Pansy slowly made her way back upstairs and into her dorm, making sure all of her roommates were still asleep Pansy slipped into the bathroom. She walked over to the sink and washed her face, after she dried she grabbed her wand she pointed it at her hair and whispered à cheveux blonds. Her hair changed from a dark black to a beautiful blonde in just seconds. Pansy continued to stare into the mirror, she could never understand why people called her beautiful. Sure Pansy was alright looking atleast in her opinion. Pansy was only 4'11. She had the brightest violet eyes even they were full of secrets, they stood out nicely against her tanned skin, a delicately curved jaw gave way to a slender graceful neck. Her now beautiful long blonde hair was falling past her shoulders and down her back, to her full breast were strained against her green tank top. Her waist was tiny, and as she moved her shirt rode up a little bit give a nice view of her silver piercing on her taught stomach. Her black pyjama shorts sat perfectly on her amazingly curvy hips, showing of her long slender legs and ending at her bare feet. Sighing Pansy took one last look in the mirror and made her way to bed. It was now 4 o'clock meaning she could, if she's lucky, get at least 3 hours of sleep.

Around 6:30 Pansy awoken by her screaming roommates. Millicent Bulstrode, one of Pansy's best friends was currently in a screaming match with their other roommate Tracey Davis. Pansy figured that their other roommate Daphne Greengrass was lucky enough to get away before the fight started. Pansy rolled over and pulled her pillow over her face trying to drown out the fight. After a little while it was silent, Millicent walked over to Pansy's bed and through her curtains open.

"Pansy wake up. Pansy it's 8:30 we have get down to breakfast." Millicent said as she shook Pansy's shoulder

"I'm awake, I'm awake."

"Hurry get out of bed we need to get to breakfast."

"Just go without me I'll meet you all down in the Great Hall."

"Promise you'll come."

"I swear I'll be there in 20 minutes." Millicent finally agreed and left with the other girls. Pansy got out from under her blanket and went to have a really quick shower. After finishing her shower Pansy cast a drying spell for her hair and her body, she quickly got dressed into a mini jean skirt, and a dark green t-shirt, with a black laced tank top underneath. She quickly brushed her hair and put on some eyeliner, eye shadow, mascara and some lip gloss. She quickly brushed her hair and put on her sweater, and her diamond necklace before heading downstairs to the common room and down to the Great Hall. Pansy entered the Great Hall and walked over to the Slytherin table. Upon reaching the table Pansy sat down beside Millicent and Daphne was on the other side of her, across the table was Draco, Blaise and Theodore, Crabble and Goyle.

"Hey, your blonde." Millicent said as she ran her hands through a strand of Pansy's hair "I like it."

"So do I."

"What made you change your mind?" Daphne asked

"Oh just had a little bit of convincing." Pansy answered while looking at Draco

"Pansy, we are really happy your normal again. You were acting a little weird after the war." Millicent said

"And I'm really sorry for scaring you." Pansy said while hugging Millicent,

"Okay just kiss already." Theodore said with some annoyance in his voice, Pansy smiled and Millicent who came closer to Pansy and the two slowly kissed then pulled apart, and laughed at the shocked looks on the boys faces. Pansy looked around the hall quickly and noticed a pair of eyes staring at her. She turned back to the table and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Crabble asked

"I forgot something in the common room, I'll be back I promise." Pansy left the Great hall, she stood outside the door a few minutes before her boyfriend, Toni Castillo, came out looking absolutely pissed.

"What crawled up your ass?" Pansy asked, Toni stepped closer to Pansy who backed up into the wall Toni came closer to her.

"What crawled up my ass? What the hell were you thinking? Do you THINK I like seeing MY girlfriend kiss some other GIRL?" Toni hissed. Toni was at least 6'2, which meant Pansy had to look up to him.

"Do you?" He hissed while grabbing Pansy's chin. Pansy shook her head "no"

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"No." Pansy said. Toni smiled and slapped her across the face, he let her fall to the ground only to pull her back up by her hair, he slapped her across the face again this time when she fell she stayed on the floor.

"Don't" _Kick_ "Ever" _Kick_ "kiss" _kick _"anyone" _Kick_" Ever" _Kick_ " Again" _Kick Kick Kick_ " Got it?" Toni took his wand out of his pocket and was about to curse her when suddenly his wand went flying across the hall, Toni turned around to se where his wand went to find himself facing Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, Professor Lupin and Madame Pomfrey. Madame Pomfrey immediately went over to Pansy and looked her over quickly. Professor Lupin put a binding spell on Toni, while taking him to Dumbledore's office Professor McGonagall went with him, Professor Snape went over to Madame Pomfrey who was helping Pansy stand up very slowly.

"Is she okay?" Professor Snape asked

"I think so she just has a couple of broken ribs. She be out by later tonight."

"Very well." Professor Snape went back into the Great Hall.

"Professor?" Millicent called Snape stopped and turned to face her

"Yes?"

"Was it Pansy?" Daphne asked

"Yes Miss. Parkinson was the one attacked outside the Great Hall."

"Is she gonna be okay?" Blaise asked

"Madame Pomfrey says she only broke a couple of ribs, which are being healed as we speak."

"Now if you'll excuse be I need to go talk to Professor Lupin about the attacker." with that Professor Snape turned on his heel and walked back out the Great Hall.

Pansy spent the day in the Hospital Wing with Madame Pomfrey drinking a pile of disgusting potions, around 9 o'clock Pansy was finally allowed to leave the Hospital wing and to go back to the Slytherin Dorms. Pansy approached the picture of the Great Snake and she whispered the password the picture swung open and Pansy walked inside, 5 heads turned at the sound of the door opening and closing, Millicent jumped up and ran over to Pansy hugged her and swung her around

"Millicent put me DOWN." Millicent let go of Pansy and dragged her over to the couch, Pansy took a seat in between Draco and Millicent, Crabble and Goyle were on the floor and Theo was sitting on a chair.

"So are you okay?" Crabble asked

"Yeah, I'm fine, Madame Pomfrey gave me a bunch of nasty potions."

"You sure?" Goyle asked

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Good" Crabble and Goyle said at the same time

"We are going to go to bed." Crabble said as he and Goyle stood up, they each hugged Pansy and Millicent before going up to their dorms. A little while later Blaise came downstairs he came over to the couch picked Pansy up and sat down with her in his lap.

"Uh Excuse me?" Pansy said

"Yes?" Blaise asked

"Never mind."

"Well as much fun this is, I'm going to go to bed." Theo said while standing up to stretch, Millicent nodded and stood up as well, Theo gave Pansy a quick peck on the cheek and did the same to Millicent and he left, Millicent hugged Pansy and Blaise and Draco before heading up to her dorm.

"So did you guys find out what your missing in your relationship?" Pansy asked she watched as the two guys shared a quick look.

"Yeah we realised that we want another person that we are both in love with to join us." Draco said

"Cool. Well I'm going to go for a walk." Pansy said trying to get up, but Blaise held onto her

"Blaise let me go" Pansy said praying that they didn't hear her voice crack

"Pansy..." Draco started but Blaise let Pansy go and she left the common room quickly. The two boys looked at each other before going after her. They watched her run all the way to the front entrance doors while running after her, once they reached her she was over by the lake sitting under a tree soaking wet.

"Pansy..." Draco said as he and Blaise sat down beside her

"Pansy, why did you start dating Toni?" Blaise asked Pansy looked at them, stood up and started to walk away

"Pansy, tell us." Draco said

"Because."

"Because why."

"Because you two gits said you were love with each other." the three of them stood in silence the only sound was the rain falling

"Pansy..." Blaise started

"No don't." Pansy cut him off

"Pansy, we love you." Draco said

"What?"

"We were going to tell you a while ago but you started dating Toni and then everything got weird."

"Then Draco told me about what you guys were talking about the other night, and we decided it was time to tell you."

"Why? Why me?"

"Pansy we have loved you for a long time but were idiots we never realised it until it was almost to late." both boys stepped closer to where Pansy was

"I love you, both of you" Draco grinned and kissed Pansy once her let her go Blaise kissed her.

"You ready to go inside?" Draco asked

"Yeah, I'm cold." Pansy informed the two boys as they started to walk back into the school. Once they enter the school Draco cast a drying spell on them and they walked back to the dungeons. They entered the empty common room and Blaise and Draco went and sat on the couch, Pansy walked over to them and Draco pulled her on to his lap. pansy sighed and rest her head against his shoulder. For once in her life Pansy let her mind wander about everything she went though as a child, everything things she suffered though from her parents, everything that happened since she came to Hogwarts, everything she went though during the war, everything that had happened in the last four months, for once in her life pansy felt safe and clam, she felt Blaise kiss her forehead, Pansy closed her eye and let sleep engulf her.

**AN- When I started writing this I was going to write it about Pansy finding the person to help her though everything, the person she loves but it didn't really go that way. Anyways I am going to write a sequeal just don't know when. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. 1000 Miles

**Safety In The Climb**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Summary- Its been 4 months since the war and everyone that survived has returned to Hogwarts. Pansy is now having over come the battle she fighting with herself. With the help of Freinds and possible love will she be able to over come whatever is holding her back? I don't know read and find out. Remember REVIEW.**

**WARNING- Abuse**

Looking at the clock placed on her dresser, it time revealing it had only been 2 minutes and 25 seconds since she last looked at it. Pansy Parkinson groaned and rolled on in her bed.

The war had end and The-Boy-Who-Is-Still-Alive Harry Potter finally for once and forever finally defeated Lord Voldemort. Most Deatheaters were captured and taken into custody of the Ministry of Magic. During the war most of the Slytherins had made their decisions to stick up for themselves and to fight on the good side. The war ended with many loved ones dying. Pansy's parents Neil and Janice Parkinson both died at the hands of Pansy. Yes, Pansy Parkinson had killed her own parents, they had thrown a curse at her she reflected it, in the end killing her parents. That was over four months ago, and she still had horrible nightmares, listening to their screams and the unforgivable curse being thrown around like nobody cared.

Pansy sighed and rolled over once again, she looked at the clock again it had now been 7 minutes and 58 seconds.

Draco Malfoy had failed his task, to kill Dumbledore. And after the the final battle Dumbledore had convinced the Ministry of Magic to open Hogwarts back up and allow the 6th years to finish and finished their 7th year as well. Returning to Hogwarts was weird for everybody knowing so many people died, the Slytherins were more private now, the Gryffindors were always whispering about stuff, the Ravenclaws tried to act like nothing had every happened, and the last the Hufflepuff were just... well weird.

Once again looking at her clock, she let out a loud groan on 4 minutes had passed since she last checked. Pansy crawled out of her bed and put on her silk robe, before she slipped out of her dormitory and went downstairs to the Slytherin common room. She looked around the room nobody was in it, then again it was 2 o'clock in the morning. Pansy was over to the window seat and sat down on the black cushion, she wrapped her arms around her knees. Looking out the window it was completely dark outside except for the bright full moon outside. Felling clam in her life for the first time Pansy started to sing

....  
**_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound_**

**_Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd_**

**_And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...._**

**_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight_**

**_It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me_**

**_'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories_**

**_'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...._**

**_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight_**

**_And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...._**

**_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound_**

**_Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd_**

**_And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...._**

**_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you..._**

**_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight_**

_**....**_

One single tear ran down her face once she finished the song. Pansy rested her head on her knees and just watched out the window. After a few minutes she heard someone sit in front of her on the bench, she raised her head to look into the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing up?" Pansy asked

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Same, couldn't sleep."

"You a good singer."

"Thanks." Pansy said blushing

"What time is it?" Pansy asked after couple minutes of silence

"Almost 3:30."

"Right. So how are you and Blaise doing?"After the war Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini admitted they were a couple, lets just say the school was shocked.

"Its okay I guess, it just feels like were missing something." Pansy started to stand up

"Draco when its the right moment you find whatever your missing. Believe me."

"Hey Pansy."

"Yeah."

"I like the blonde better."

"So did I. Night Draco."

"Night Pansy." Pansy slowly made her way back upstairs and into her dorm, making sure all of her roommates were still asleep Pansy slipped into the bathroom. She walked over to the sink and washed her face, after she dried she grabbed her wand she pointed it at her hair and whispered à cheveux blonds. Her hair changed from a dark black to a beautiful blonde in just seconds. Pansy continued to stare into the mirror, she could never understand why people called her beautiful. Sure Pansy was alright looking atleast in her opinion. Pansy was only 4'11. She had the brightest violet eyes even they were full of secrets, they stood out nicely against her tanned skin, a delicately curved jaw gave way to a slender graceful neck. Her now beautiful long blonde hair was falling past her shoulders and down her back, to her full breast were strained against her green tank top. Her waist was tiny, and as she moved her shirt rode up a little bit give a nice view of her silver piercing on her taught stomach. Her black pyjama shorts sat perfectly on her amazingly curvy hips, showing of her long slender legs and ending at her bare feet. Sighing Pansy took one last look in the mirror and made her way to bed. It was now 4 o'clock meaning she could, if she's lucky, get at least 3 hours of sleep.

Around 6:30 Pansy awoken by her screaming roommates. Millicent Bulstrode, one of Pansy's best friends was currently in a screaming match with their other roommate Tracey Davis. Pansy figured that their other roommate Daphne Greengrass was lucky enough to get away before the fight started. Pansy rolled over and pulled her pillow over her face trying to drown out the fight. After a little while it was silent, Millicent walked over to Pansy's bed and through her curtains open.

"Pansy wake up. Pansy it's 8:30 we have get down to breakfast." Millicent said as she shook Pansy's shoulder

"I'm awake, I'm awake."

"Hurry get out of bed we need to get to breakfast."

"Just go without me I'll meet you all down in the Great Hall."

"Promise you'll come."

"I swear I'll be there in 20 minutes." Millicent finally agreed and left with the other girls. Pansy got out from under her blanket and went to have a really quick shower. After finishing her shower Pansy cast a drying spell for her hair and her body, she quickly got dressed into a mini jean skirt, and a dark green t-shirt, with a black laced tank top underneath. She quickly brushed her hair and put on some eyeliner, eye shadow, mascara and some lip gloss. She quickly brushed her hair and put on her sweater, and her diamond necklace before heading downstairs to the common room and down to the Great Hall. Pansy entered the Great Hall and walked over to the Slytherin table. Upon reaching the table Pansy sat down beside Millicent and Daphne was on the other side of her, across the table was Draco, Blaise and Theodore, Crabble and Goyle.

"Hey, your blonde." Millicent said as she ran her hands through a strand of Pansy's hair "I like it."

"So do I."

"What made you change your mind?" Daphne asked

"Oh just had a little bit of convincing." Pansy answered while looking at Draco

"Pansy, we are really happy your normal again. We were really worried about your behaviour after the war." Millicent said

"And I'm really sorry for scaring you." Pansy said while hugging Millicent,

"Okay just kiss already." Theodore said with some annoyance in his voice, Pansy smiled and Millicent who came closer to Pansy and the two slowly kissed then pulled apart, and laughed at the shocked looks on the boys faces. Pansy looked around the hall quickly and noticed a pair of eyes staring at her. She turned back to the table and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Crabble asked

"I forgot something in the common room, I'll be back I promise." Pansy left the Great hall, she stood outside the door a few minutes before her boyfriend, Toni Castillo, came out looking absolutely pissed.

"What crawled up your ass?" Pansy asked, Toni stepped closer to Pansy who backed up into the wall Toni came closer to her.

"What crawled up my ass? What the hell were you thinking? Do you THINK I like seeing MY girlfriend kiss some other GIRL?" Toni hissed. Toni was at least 6'2, which meant Pansy had to look up to him.

"Do you?" He hissed while grabbing Pansy's chin. Pansy shook her head "no"

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"No." Pansy said. Toni smiled and slapped her across the face, he let her fall to the ground only to pull her back up by her hair, he slapped her across the face again this time when she fell she stayed on the floor.

"Don't" _Kick_ "Ever" _Kick_ "kiss" _kick _"anyone" _Kick_" Ever" _Kick_ " Again" _Kick Kick Kick_ " Got it?" Toni took his wand out of his pocket and was about to curse her when suddenly his wand went flying across the hall, Toni turned around to se where his wand went to find himself facing Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, Professor Lupin and Madame Pomfrey. Madame Pomfrey immediately went over to Pansy and looked her over quickly. Professor Lupin put a binding spell on Toni, while taking him to Dumbledore's office Professor McGonagall went with him, Professor Snape went over to Madame Pomfrey who was helping Pansy stand up very slowly.

"Is she okay?" Professor Snape asked

"I think so she just has a couple of broken ribs. She be out by later tonight."

"Very well." Professor Snape went back into the Great Hall.

"Professor?" Millicent called Snape stopped and turned to face her

"Yes?"

"Was it Pansy?" Daphne asked

"Yes Miss. Parkinson was the one attacked outside the Great Hall."

"Is she gonna be okay?" Blaise asked

"Madame Pomfrey says she only broke a couple of ribs, which are being healed as we speak."

"Now if you'll excuse be I need to go talk to Professor Lupin about the attacker." with that Professor Snape turned on his heel and walked back out the Great Hall.

Pansy spent the day in the Hospital Wing with Madame Pomfrey drinking a pile of disgusting potions, around 9 o'clock Pansy was finally allowed to leave the Hospital wing and to go back to the Slytherin Dorms. Pansy approached the picture of the Great Snake and she whispered the password the picture swung open and Pansy walked inside, 5 heads turned at the sound of the door opening and closing, Millicent jumped up and ran over to Pansy hugged her and swung her around

"Millicent put me DOWN." Millicent let go of Pansy and dragged her over to the couch, Pansy took a seat in between Draco and Millicent, Crabble and Goyle were on the floor and Theo was sitting on a chair.

"So are you okay?" Crabble asked

"Yeah, I'm fine, Madame Pomfrey gave me a bunch of nasty potions."

"You sure?" Goyle asked

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Good" Crabble and Goyle said at the same time

"We are going to go to bed." Crabble said as he and Goyle stood up, they each hugged Pansy and Millicent before going up to their dorms. A little while later Blaise came downstairs he came over to the couch picked Pansy up and sat down with her in his lap.

"Uh Excuse me?" Pansy said

"Yes?" Blaise asked

"Never mind."

"Well as much fun this is, I'm going to go to bed." Theo said while standing up to stretch, Millicent nodded and stood up as well, Theo gave Pansy a quick peck on the cheek and did the same to Millicent and he left, Millicent hugged Pansy and Blaise and Draco before heading up to her dorm.

"So did you guys find out what your missing in your relationship?" Pansy asked she watched as the two guys shared a quick look.

"Yeah we realised that we want another person that we are both in love with to join us." Draco said

"Cool. Well I'm going to go for a walk." Pansy said trying to get up, but Blaise held onto her

"Blaise let me go" Pansy said praying that they didn't hear her voice crack

"Pansy..." Draco started but Blaise let Pansy go and she left the common room quickly. the two boys looked at each other before going after her. They watched her run all the way to the front entrance doors while running after her, once they reached her she was over by the lake sitting under a tree soaking wet.

"Pansy..." Draco said as he and Blaise sat down beside her

"Pansy, why did you start dating Toni?" Blaise asked Pansy looked at them, stood up and started to walk away

"Pansy, tell us." Draco said

"Because."

"Because why."

"Because you two gits said you were love with each other." the three of them stood in silence the only sound was the rain falling

"Pansy..." Blaise started

"No don't." Pansy cut him off

"Pansy, we love you." Draco said

"What?"

"We were going to tell you a while ago but you started dating Toni and then everything got weird."

"Then Draco told me about what you guys were talking about the other night, and we decided it was time to tell you."

"Why? Why me?"

"Pansy we have loved you for a long time but were idiots we never realised it until it was almost to late." both boys stepped closer to where Pansy was

"I love you, both of you" Draco grinned and kissed Pansy once her let her go Blaise kissed her.

"You ready to go inside?" Draco asked

"Yeah, I'm cold." Pansy informed the two boys as they started to walk back into the school. Once they enter the school Draco cast a drying spell on them and they walked back to the dungeons. They entered the empty common room and Blaise and Draco went and sat on the couch, Pansy walked over to them and Draco pulled her on to his lap. Pansy sighed and rest her head against his shoulder. For once in her life Pansy let her mind wander about everything she went though as a child, everything things she suffered though from her parents, everything that happened since she came to Hogwarts, everything she went though during the war, everything that had happened in the last four months, for once in her life Pansy felt safe and clam, she felt Blaise kiss her forehead, Pansy closed her eye and let sleep engulf her.

**AN- When I started writing I had oringinally planned to use the song** **_A Thousand Miles By Vanessa Carlton_. But then i actually read the store and it seemed more like Pansy was trying to over come the fight she is having with herself so instead i used the song _The Climb by Miley Cyrus_. So I thoguht I would just post them both up and people can see which one they Like better. So I hope you enjoyed. I will be writing a sequal. **


End file.
